1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organ type accelerator pedal apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an accelerator pedal apparatus for a vehicle is used to control the amount of air-fuel mixture in the case of a gasoline engine and to control the amount of injected fuel in the case of a diesel engine in order to adjust the engine RPM.
Accelerator pedals are classified into a pendant type accelerator pedal apparatus that is suspended on a dash panel, and an organ type accelerator pedal that is provided on a floor panel, depending on mounting structure.
The pendant type accelerator pedal apparatus is widely used at present, but has a drawback in that a driver is fatigued with bad operation feeling when a driver operates the pendant type accelerator pedal apparatus.
In contrast, the organ type accelerator pedal apparatus overcomes the drawback of the pendant type accelerator pedal apparatus, that is, can reduces fatigue by improving a driver's operation feeling, meet both stability and economical efficiency since being capable of accurately operating a throttle valve, and improve quality by improving appearance in a vehicle cabin. Therefore, the application of the organ type accelerator pedal apparatus has recently increased in a prestige car.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.